


面对潜规则怎么办

by gugoo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugoo/pseuds/gugoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一班西班牙国铁，<br/>阿水把组西睡服了的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	面对潜规则怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 给小伙伴的点文，  
> 滚滚长江都是肉，  
> ooc和油腻，慎！
> 
> ※ 内含互攻，口交，粗口，失禁

月是故乡明，汉是加泰淫  
——不愿透露姓名的南部诗人

“演出结束了，来接我吧！”  
纵使嘈杂的人群熙熙攘攘，活力满满的大嗓门穿过无线电波仍然那么响亮有力，震得皮克左耳生疼。  
他几乎能在脑中描摹出那家伙眼睛发亮的兴奋神情，天知道他又唱又跳两个小时之后是怎样还如此精力旺盛的，不愧是偶像明星的天赋异禀。  
“你知道今天我有酒会吧，”估计又把自己的话当耳旁风了，皮克浓密好看的眉毛拧成一团，怀里的美艳女郎不明所以搂住他的脖子却被推开来。“现在还抽不开身。”  
“我在这儿等你，”那头的声音似乎有些委屈，语气都柔软下来。“我想你啦……”  
又来了，黏黏糊糊的撒娇，如果那些粉丝知道拉丁天王歌手私下里这种孩子气的性格，怕要跌破眼镜了。  
挂断电话，皮克将杯中醇酒一饮而尽。

到达的时候空荡的停车场里只有一辆银色的面包车，作为保姆车来说也有些太显眼了。经纪人冻得瑟瑟发抖，看到皮克的卡宴驶来疯狂地拍打车窗。才露出拉莫斯被油彩涂得乱七八糟的脸来。  
皮克坐在副驾驶上还有些微醺，拉莫斯也不安分，等红灯的间隙伸长了脖子就凑过来，腆着金灿灿的脸耍流氓。被一把糊住脸逼回去，好好看路。  
进屋之后就无法等待了，一直处于亢奋状态的拉莫斯拽着领带拉低皮克的头啃上去。猝不及防被喂了满口油腻腻的唇彩。  
“滚开！”向来温香软玉在怀的总裁哪能受这样对待，下意识扭头避开，“快去洗脸。”  
“你就嫌弃我，这是什么。”拉莫斯勾着皮克的脖子，一手解开一丝不苟系好的领带，衬衣领口翻卷着露出一个不知道什么时候印上鲜红欲滴的唇印，一下一下戳着那处，故作姿态地噘嘴：“真是喜新厌旧。”  
“你管得着吗，不听话就滚。”  
“得，您是金主，您说了算。”拉莫斯撇撇嘴，磨磨蹭蹭走开来。

拉莫斯水汽氤氲地扑将过来时，皮克正懒洋洋躺在豪华大床上，笔挺的西装还人模狗样地套着，低头看看身无长物的自己，像个变态的急色鬼。  
不过他的四肢修长，真是了不起的好看。  
拉莫斯蹑手蹑脚爬过去，生怕压坏对方昂贵的衣装又惹来一阵冷嘲热讽。  
摸索着抚上他双腿之间的热源，那里还未勃起，但蛰伏的器官也已经颇具规模了。拉莫斯解开他的裤链放出猛兽，俯下身去，轻声细语地唤醒它。  
温热的气息一丝丝搔弄抬头的性器，那嘴唇只是虚虚笼在敏感的外围，偶尔现出本来淡淡粉红的口唇堪堪擦过顶端，被尽心伺候的人就会追逐着敏锐的快感试图挺身塞入高热的湿润口腔。  
然而拉莫斯却欲擒故纵地机敏躲开，留整根肉柱颤巍巍暴露在空气里，惹得皮克不高兴地皱眉，摁着他的脑袋想强行攻入，可惜疲累的身体并没有说服力，每每求而不得连迷人的蓝眼睛都蒙上了水雾。  
“别玩了……快替我口交。”  
失力的人丝毫没有平常意气飞扬的震慑力，但失去强硬气势，拉长着尾音的声线出乎意料的可爱。拉莫斯这样想着，把皮克胀大得恰好的阴茎纳入口腔。  
硕大的头部几乎就塞满了并不宽裕的空间，拉莫斯用力抽紧腮帮，让热乎乎的内壁黏膜紧紧包裹肉茎四周，只用灵巧的舌头细细勾勒皮质的皱襞和棱角。  
皮克享受地埋在柔软枕间，抹过发胶的金发却挂不住汗滴垂下几缕到眉眼，下意识眨眨眼睫毛一阵轻颤，眯着眼的模样似乎商界的猛虎都变成了小猫咪。  
调皮地用舌尖顶弄顶端的细缝，在饱满浑圆的龟头周身绕着圈儿。涎液混着溢出的体液，拉莫斯只觉得味觉系统都被皮克劫持了，满满都是沉重的雄性气息。  
拉莫斯觉得下腹一阵紧绷，悄悄摸索着握住自己。  
除了他刻意弄出来的啧啧水声，安静的室内只能隐隐听到皮克快到顶点时的低喘。  
“给我好好舔。”  
尺寸可观的凶器屈从主人的欲望在拉莫斯嘴里横冲直撞，顶得他有些招架不住，强迫着把一整根长茎狠狠塞进去。  
喉头被紧紧压迫到反胃已经是极限了，但仍有一大截阴茎和饱胀的精囊无法包裹，只摇晃着甩到拉莫斯下巴上，被胡茬扎得酥酥密密的痒。  
接着精液倾巢而出，浇注到拉莫斯缠绕着肉柱的舌面上，微咸的腥热气息直冲脑门。  
皮克却仍堵在那里不肯退出去，塞住满口的白浆只能顺着食道滑落。拉莫斯尽量打开喉口，堵住嗓子眼的孽根还是让液体吞咽不畅，好一会儿才慢慢的消退下来。  
“真想把你这大胡子剃了，扎得慌。”急促的呼吸渐渐平复了，皮克才居高临下地打量仍伏在他腿间的人，“当年你还留长头发的时候，白白嫩嫩的多讨人喜欢。”  
“你也好意思说我。”睨一眼他那几乎爬满半张脸的虬髯，拉莫斯默默腹诽着。  
而后他直起身来，缓缓跨坐到皮克身上，一丝不苟解开他整齐的衬衫纽扣，细细密密吻到他颈间，又一手握住对方偃旗息鼓的性器摸索到自己臀缝间。那热腾腾的肉棒还湿漉漉缀着他的体液，拉莫斯刻意夹住臀部肌肉，把那物紧紧缠住摩挲，就着这点湿润的液体按摩尚嫌紧窄的肉穴。  
刚刚射过一轮，皮克也不着急，好整以暇看着拉莫斯细致地干着这项漫长的开拓工作。  
后腰用力的姿势并不好受，更何况还要后仰着维持平衡以免自己的大个子压坏了娇生惯养的大少爷。微微挺动腰部的动作不徐不疾，却也恰到好处把感官黏膜处的敏锐感觉拉伸得更加明显。好容易拉莫斯尝试着能塞进自己的手指，皮克的性器也像被感召一样又再苏醒过来。  
咬着牙，拉莫斯试图多塞入几根手指以容纳对方可观的尺寸，还没润透的肌肉还不能如愿地伸展，每次钻出一条细缝都几乎生生拉扯入口的肌肤到极限。毕竟还是不敢对自己下手太狠，他的脸都快纠结成苦瓜了。  
看着他又努力又不知劲儿往哪使的犹豫模样，皮克可没有管那么多，一手握住他的窄臀刺入他体内，惹得拉莫斯一声嚎叫，高高翘起的小兄弟都疲软了半截。  
“爷，进来也不说一声，你这是要撕了我啊。”拉莫斯皱着眉抱怨，皮克的手指却自顾自在里面动起来。  
“你那么干，伸缩性又差，我还怕被挤坏呢。”不咸不淡地搭着话，皮克抓紧时机又塞得更深了，“你不是很会骑马吗，来骑我呀。”  
我又不是女人，没有泌水的本事！碰上不讲理的人怎么办，拉莫斯只好收回右手任皮克去折腾，索性抚慰起自己来。  
干巴巴地撸动也不是很得趣。眼前人不解风情，不知不觉拉莫斯的思绪就放飞开来。脑海中的美人身材高挑，皮肤白嫩，腰肢柔韧有力，闭着眼睛想着，美人伺候得他舒服极了，忍不住扳过美人的脸来香一个。  
那人只一回眸，拉莫斯这才看清幻想中的她——  
妈呀，皮克！  
拉莫斯吓得一激灵，一睁眼又正对着皮克挑眉盯着自己：  
“这个时候都能走神，真是欠操。”  
说着一个挺身，皮克那又粗又长的肉刃就突入到拉莫斯体内，开发好的肉壁自动地被推挤开，一路畅通无阻地直逼他后穴深处。  
“我操，你……”拉莫斯倒吸一口凉气，安达卢西亚特有的超快速国骂张口就来，哪知楔入体内的性器更迅猛，猛地抽出半截又更用力地狠狠撞击到他的穴里，长期健身保持的强劲腰力看起来比幻想里还要强悍，身体撞击的声音响亮得回荡。  
“想操我，下辈子吧。”安逸躺在床上的年轻总裁微微一笑，用实际行动提醒拉莫斯这个事实。可怜拉莫斯措手不及坐立不稳，一时间被顶得东倒西歪，好在双手及时撑住了身体，才避免了趴倒在对方胸膛上的尴尬。  
让你狂，让你做个秒射男！拉莫斯恶狠狠想着，刻意地提紧下体的肌肉，肛周有力地收缩起来，越发紧密箍住插入的凶器，徒劳地阻挡肉刃有力的贯穿。  
他又伏下身，趴伏在皮克身上，张嘴就能含住送到嘴边的乳头。男人的乳尖小巧但平整有力的胸肌的是蔚为可观。拉莫斯用牙堪堪咬住乳粒细细拉扯，手也不闲着照顾着另一边的结实胸肌，技巧性地在浅褐色乳晕周围打着圈儿，激起一丝丝若有似无的战栗。  
“别夹那么紧！”似是感到被挤压的阻力，皮克啪啪两下拍在拉莫斯紧绷的臀肉上，膣穴却不为所动的越发紧紧纠缠。  
“那你这种贵人，就好好躺着，让我来伺候吧。”拉莫斯还一口咬着他乳头，含混不清地说，“你这么插我非废掉不可。”  
立完下马威的皮克也已是强弩之末，轻笑一下拍拍他屁股：“好好表现”，蠢动的肉具一时和缓了不少。拉莫斯终于找到自己的节奏，坐立起来轻轻挺动臀部，试图探索自己体内的敏感带。  
于是皮克的阴茎就被当成扫雷的探头一样，在拉莫斯穴里探索起来，巨细靡遗地碾压过腔道内每一处细细的皱襞。为了让巨龙每一处都逡巡到，拉莫斯有意识地摆动腰部，或上下翻飞，或左右晃动，或转着圈压过一整周内壁。如此之下，纵使拉莫斯只按着自己的喜好任性胡来，花样百出的招式也弄得皮克很满意，各有一番别样滋味。  
直到碾过一片密集缀着细小褶皱的区域，拉莫斯浑身舒畅得轻呼，越发得趣的肛穴也更有节奏地呼吸一般，柔韧地按摩深入其中的肉柱。  
像骑马似的上下颠簸，肿胀成紫红色的阴茎顺着运动的方向一次次充塞大开的穴口，由着地心引力的作用下，每一次撞击都更加深入，终于能把皮克惊人的尺寸完全容纳进去。徒留在外的精囊恰到好处卡在臀缝和腿缝围合的四角空间内，又好像被另一处温暖的热源完美包绕一样，照顾得内里的种子越发旺盛地激发出来。  
即便和老板保持了多年的肉体关系，拉莫斯的后穴本就不敏感，而皮克对开发他也兴致缺缺，对方的性器卡在体内，也只能堪堪描摹出柱体起伏的棱角形状，若有若无的快感像隔着一层纱流窜全身，虽然温和得舒适，但总也无法累积着攀上高峰。  
拉莫斯狂放地甩开散落的乱发，把皮克沉浸性爱里的迷醉神情尽收眼底，仿佛就着这幅淫靡情景助兴，伸手向前握住自己已经空落落好一阵无人理睬的阴茎抚弄起来。  
男人还是前面的性器官更加有感觉，愈发的充血鼓胀，爆发的快感牵连起全身的连锁反应，阴囊连到肛穴的部分都紧绷住了，却无意识把皮克深入体内的部分吮吸得更加周到，他能感觉到那长茎在紧密收缩的膣道里开疆破土，而越是紧箍的缠绕越让猛兽兴奋不已，甚至在猛烈的抽插中又更加胀大了。  
又累又乏的身体导致肉棒吐精时都失去了往日的爆发力，温温的精液打到肠壁上和黏着的润滑液混在一起，拉莫斯直到液体滴出肛口的环状肌肉才察觉大少爷已经高潮了，缩回的性器随即自肠道滑落出来。  
他不在意地抹了一把下身滴落的浊液，今晚的第二次精更像水浆了，湿湿地黏满了指尖。拉莫斯把黏答答的手指挥到皮克眼前，促狭地调笑：“今天这么稀，之前和谁做过了？”  
皮克有些嫌弃地别过脸，把还跪坐在他腹部的拉莫斯推下去，“我累了，睡了。”  
真是翻脸不认人，拉莫斯无奈地看着自己下身还支楞楞的小兄弟，扯了纸巾把手擦了，说：“我还硬着呢，有你这样管撩不管灭的吗？”  
皮克却已经翻过身去，只拿后背回答他。  
拉莫斯也不知怎么的心头火起，抓起混乱中丢在一旁的领带，一手捉住皮克的手腕动作飞快，甚至还没有反应过来就把人的一双腕子绑得结结实实。  
“你干嘛——”皮克诧异的咒骂还没说出口，拉莫斯的脸极速放大，嘴唇瞬间贴上了他的，恶狠狠地把未尽的言语都吞进肚里。  
冲击的力量太大，几乎都撞到他的牙上磕得有些疼，但亲吻的力度更凶狠，还得寸进尺的把舌头都塞进来，不属于自己的高热软肉探索遍了整个口腔。  
从来都是引诱别人，皮克哪里受过这种对待，正想狠下心咬下去，突然又惊慌地失声尖叫。  
原来拉莫斯手下也没闲着，偷偷打开皮克横亘在床的大长腿一把拉扯下松松垮垮挂在胯骨的西裤，猛地刺入他未经人事的小洞。  
“痛！滚出去！”那处子地紧密得几乎没有打开的可能，封锁的入口又干涩发紧，拉莫斯就凭着猛燃的心火和天生的蛮力，硬生生把食指戳进对方身体。皮克疼得眼泪都出来了，手却被绑住动弹不得，无助得浑身颤抖。  
插进身体的手指却还恶意地左突右刺，就算是轻轻的转动都能激起痛苦难耐的呻吟。拉莫斯低头查看，皮克的后穴还是粉红色的，一缕缕细褶簇拥着推挤在他的手指四周，徒劳地挤压着，随着主人的喘息有生命般地翕动，美丽又可怜，只会让他更有深入开发的兴趣罢了。  
只可惜残忍的对待似乎造成了裂伤，在重叠的褶皱间隐隐透出一丝血红色，拉莫斯一碰到那边就听得身下人倒吸凉气的细声。  
皮克执拗地试图踹向拉莫斯的肩膀，却被伸手捉住，压着他的大腿把下体打得更开。  
“操！我要杀了你……啊！”皮克知道拉莫斯不会轻易放过他，却没想到他竟然倾身湿漉漉地舔上身后那个难以启齿的部位。  
“你！你还真不讲究，我澡都没洗。”皮克纵使再会玩，被舔穴还是第一次，竟有些莫名的害羞，口唇奇异的触感让他整个人都变得奇怪了似的。  
反倒是拉莫斯，耐心致志地埋首在他腿间，用牙轻咬撅起的穴口，舌尖有意识般地轻抚受伤的血痕。破裂开的皮肉格外脆弱，直接暴露的嫩肉在灵舌挑逗下无处可躲地颤抖不已。舌苔尝到细微的血腥味，卷成锥状越发向里，推挤开柔顺的内壁越是进入越是高热。  
拉莫斯的鼻尖正好抵在他的会阴处，沉甸甸的囊袋坠在他的鼻梁，每一口呼吸肺里都充满皮克新鲜的味道。  
“我觉得你比我更有在下面的天赋。”大概是对别人下手不用怜惜，拉莫斯觉得开发皮克似乎比开发自己快多了。以往吃的苦头不少以至于一度在家扩张好才去公司找他，但皮克的后穴仅仅是在他口唇的滋润之下就软化得很快了。以手指替代了难以深入的舌头，很容易就开拓到能容纳两只三只的地步。  
“胡说！嗯……你死定了……”皮克一肚子的脏话被控制不住的呻吟打断，拉莫斯在他体内作怪的手摸索着，一边按压着柔软的肠壁推开来一边刻意地找寻他的敏感带。无意摸到那片酥麻区域的时候皮克被激得夸张地惊叫，下身猛地抽动一下。  
拉莫斯却由此抓住他的把柄，三指快速又有力地攻击那一处要命的地带，插得皮克仅仅靠后面又再次勃起了。  
趁着快感的蹿升，拉莫斯迅速抽出手指，早已怒张到极限的阴茎只顺着捅开的洞口披荆斩棘，霎时间填满了整条腔道。  
“你真的很适合现在这样。”拉莫斯推着皮克修长的双腿折到他胸前，柔韧的肢体很容易做到这样也没有带来不适，于是拉莫斯只要倾身就能埋首在对方颈间。  
皮克的耳朵蒸腾出一片红色，拉莫斯凑过去在他耳畔呼着气呢喃：“好好享受，我是怎样干你的。”  
“滚蛋！”皮克无法挣脱拉莫斯的桎梏，扭动着腰却徒徒增添了他的乐趣，急红了眼的反驳：“你才是跪在地上求我操的人。”  
“真的，感觉你穴都有点湿了，不会出水了吧！”拉莫斯越插越觉得带劲，按理说那点口水早就干了，但他鸡巴的猛烈进攻感受不到丝毫的阻滞，不由得啧叹皮克的天赋异禀。  
“放屁！老子拉稀了信不信？”其实皮克已经被拉莫斯刻意又带有技巧地顶得全身都软了，放任不管的阴茎也由着身后的刺激一直高高翘着，但执拗地不想承认被下属干了的快感。  
“没关系，”拉莫斯都被逗笑了，腰部更加有力的挺动，“不管你拉什么我都给你捅回肚子里去。”  
“操，你变态啊！”碰上拉莫斯这样没脸没皮的，皮克也无奈了。  
“嘿嘿，我这个变态的鸡巴干得你爽不爽？”温热又紧缩的穴肉挤压得拉莫斯麻得不得了，几乎就要喷发出来。他强忍着，捞起皮克挺立的阴茎撸动，津津有味地玩弄起来。  
“爽个屁！技术这么烂，这么多年白操你了。”皮克一个劲儿地唾弃着。  
“好好好，我的技术烂，你的穴儿好就行，反正我是爽死了。”紧裹的后穴不适应的收缩箍得拉莫斯都要飞上了天，把皮克撸出精之后立刻就放开了精关，积压了很久的浓稠黏液有力地喷发在剧烈蠕动的肠道里。  
“操！你竟然射在里面！”皮克几乎是把最后一点存货都消耗殆尽了，肚子里只觉得烫得要命，肠道更是不受控制地紧绷。他除了嘴还能比思考更快地说话之外，只能四肢瘫软，全身无力地任由拉莫斯折腾了。  
“我还能给你射更多呢。”把大量的精液堵在皮克肚子里，完全占有日思夜想上司的认知使得拉莫斯在短暂顿感疲累过后，很快再一次有力地勃起了。  
皮克惊恐地瞪大双眼，明晰无比地感受到后穴的异物蛰伏一会儿又精神百倍地站立起来，虚弱困乏到极点，连声音都带了哭腔：“你有完没完！我真的好困……”  
这模样看得拉莫斯又欢喜又心疼，啪叽一声亲到他脸上：“你睡你的，活我来干，你享受就行！”  
皮克就真的像死鱼一样只瘫软在那，任由拉莫斯在他身上胡作非为。拉莫斯恶作剧地有时快有时慢地抽插，有时又全力地冲刺他的敏感带，但皮克只有一些几不可闻的颤抖，更不管弄出多么淫靡得细碎水声，多少次流连地舔舐袒露的肌肤，都不搭理他。  
过了一会儿拉莫斯也觉得没意思，低头看到皮克被抬起的腿间性器软塌塌的，就像他的主人那样没有精神，于是伸手握住试图挑动他的情欲来。在手部动作不停和身体里对敏感腺体的猛烈刺激共同作用下，那处还是背离主人意志诚实地站立起来。  
“嘶——别摸了要断了！”一滴精十滴血，皮克觉得自己已经快要脱阳而亡了，下体早就没有快感了一碰就火辣辣的疼，何况拉莫斯的大手掌还完全包裹着它湿腻的汗水渗进毛细血管中似的刺痛。  
“哪有，我看你这还精神得很啊。”拉莫斯漫不经心地回答。  
我又不是阳痿，你这么弄生理反应我也控制不住啊！皮克的身体就像脱缰野马，几乎脱离大脑控制了，拉莫斯还不要命地往他里面塞，肛门一定撕裂了，前后两处都快要爆炸一样。  
更可怕的是这时候皮克竟然觉得阴茎又颤颤巍巍地膨胀起来，肿到极限的感觉跟平常的性高潮很不一样，小腹沉甸甸地垂坠着，压迫得体内不属于自己的性器触感更加明晰无比。  
他骤然升起一股不祥的预感，“不……”  
拉莫斯却恶意地按了按他肌理分明的腹部，充塞过多的液体已无法化解更多压力了。皮克一阵头皮发麻，在尖叫声中射出一道长长的淡色细线，很快浸润得自己的腰腹和身下的床品湿润一片，原本白皙的皮肤泛红得不正常。  
强烈的羞耻心下，皮克眉头皱的死紧，偏过头去死死不肯看他。拉莫斯低头温柔亲他，轻声安慰：“没关系的，我很喜欢你因为我失禁的样子……”  
“你给我滚！”过多的水分断断续续放了快一分钟才够算完结，到最后无力到多余的尿液只淅淅沥沥地流淌出来，润湿了拉莫斯的手。  
他不在意地拿床单擦过，才扶着皮克的腰更小心翼翼地脔进去。“你要是不好意思，我也可以尿给你啊！”说着拉莫斯故意用力捅到肠壁上，硬挺的龟头和冠状沟的形状明晰得直达大脑，吓得皮克哇哇大叫。  
“住手！”皮克欲哭无泪了，“怎样都好你快点结束吧……”  
“好好好……”拉莫斯敷衍地答应着，在对方乱糟糟的胡须中找到嘴唇，轻轻啃咬那丰润滑嫩的双唇。  
这样亲昵的亲吻还是第一次，仿佛像恋人间爱意流动的气息似的。拉莫斯不知道为什么心跳突然这么快，连声音都忍不住放缓下来：“你才是该把胡子修修了，这样亲你好难受。”  
就这么撬开他牙关亲吻着，拉莫斯终于又灌注一波到他体内，却没有收到意料中气急败坏的回应。这才发现身下的人已经闭着眼睛昏昏沉沉睡去了。  
拉莫斯缓缓把自己抽出来，失掉了外物堵塞的洞穴随即淌出一滩乳白色的精水，挂在充血肿胀的穴口看得他又是一阵气血上涌。  
不能太禽兽，拉莫斯一边念着忍字诀，一边解开束缚打横抱起睡着的人清洗身体。  
怀中的人分量不轻，健壮如拉莫斯都觉得吃力，忍不住预想起明早会吃到多重的拳头，自己这比对方还矮半个头的身板扛不扛得住。这才生出把老板给睡了的实感，心里一阵忐忑。但看到他此刻乖乖躺在臂弯里的样子，巨大的幸福感瞬间就淹没了。  
主动出击从来都是拉莫斯的准则，现在他就静静等待，赌那个高傲的总裁，对他也有那么一丝不舍和欢喜。  
那就别怪他打蛇棍上，绝不放开他的手。

 

皮总：你猜错了，明日午时斩首，通知皇马收尸吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 组西真的很好玩，  
> 下次还要玩他


End file.
